


For Our Future

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Not as explicit as tagged, Rimming, Sex, Smut, been awhile since i last written smut, i cant do titles, lame ass title as always, mentioned dp, not that graphic, or maybe not, slightly domestic, supportive boyfriend jihoon, woojin wants to be a doctor thats why he study so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: “Can we just laze around and make out or something.”





	For Our Future

Woojin glances up when he hears the door to his room opening. “Knock before you come in, bra-” The words died on his lips when he realizes that it's not his junior slash best friend that had just barged inside his room.

“Or maybe you can learn to lock the door in the first place to prevent someone from freely invading your room.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and locked the door behind him.

“Wha- Hey?” Woojin greets, not in the slightest expecting the visit.

“Hey yourself.” Jihoon throws himself to the bed immediately. “Still studying?”

Woojin shrugs. “I can use a break.” He says and closes the book he is reading to climb to the bed. “What's up?”

“Nothing.” Jihoon mumbles, resting comfortably on the small bed. “I missed you. It's been days since I last saw you.”

“Sorry, I've been busy.” Woojin mumbles, pecking the plump lips of Jihoon. “I can take one day off if you want me to.”

“Then please do, maybe not the whole day but you need to rest too.” Jihoon says, humming when Woojin trails his lips down to his jaw and neck.

“Okay. So what do you want to do?”

Jihoon chases after Woojin's leaving lips and kisses him again. “Can we just laze around and make out or something.”

“Sounds perfect.” Woojin mumbles to the kiss and they stays like that for a long while, kissing and tasting each other until their lips are moist and swollen red.

 

Jihoon, now on top of Woojin, pulls away from their nth kiss. “Hey.” He calls, ignoring the string of saliva connecting them.

“What?” Woojin asks, following after Jihoon to bite on his lower lips, nibbling on the swollen flesh before he swipes his tongue over it. Jihoon is quick to bite gently on the slimmy muscle and sucks slightly, making Woojin grunts into his mouth.

“That's fucking hot.” Woojin comments and Jihoon smirks cheekily. He lets Woojin pins him down on the bed and settling himself in between Jihoon's legs, still kissing him with much fervour.

“Hey.” Jihoon tries again when Woojin runs his mouth to his collarbone, sucking red spot on the flesh.

“What?” Woojin repeats.

“Can I kiss you down there too?” Jihoon mumbles and he can feel Woojin's system shutting down for a few seconds before he restarted and look up at Jihoon.

“Pardon?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but finds himself smiling at the cuteness Woojin displayed. “I'm offering to blow you, idiot.”

“Fuck. Yes, please.”

Jihoon laughs and pushes Woojin backward so he's leaning on the bed head. He settles his upper body in between Woojin's slightly parted legs before he tugs off the sweatpants Woojin is sporting, along with whatever is under.

Jihoon carefully takes the freed cock in his hand and begins peppering kisses on it, focusing on the tip. Woojin grunts softly at the attention he's receiving, fingers finding itself on Jihoon's thick black locks. “Don't tease.” He warns; but who is Jihoon if he actually listen to Woojin?

Jihoon looks up at the younger and gives him a slight smirk before continuing his ministration, just kissing along the shaft. He indulges in the dissatisfied groans spilling from Woojin's lips.

“Just you see-” Woojin's threat dies when Jihoon dips his tongue into his slit, head thrown back at the pleasure that spreads throughout his body. “Fuck.” His curse is no more than a whisper.

Jihoon laughs quietly at the reaction but quiets down when Woojin glares on him. They've done this long enough for Jihoon to know that in few moments, Woojin will be the one laughing while he writhes and begs for whatever it is. Jihoon had learned not to take Woojin's threats as joke, at least ones he make on bed.

“Little fucker-” Jihoon decides it's the good time to take Woojin's length inside his wet mouth, catching the boy off guard yet again. Woojin's hip jerks in reflex but Jihoon held him down while still moving his head up and down. He runs his tongue along the veins when he goes up and when only the tip is left on his mouth, Jihoon makes sure to give it a little suck before pulling away completely.

“Since when are you this good?” Woojin asks, already breathless but his hand on Jihoon's hair keep urging the boy to continue.

“I am always this good.” Jihoon mumbles, swollen red lips forming a pout before he makes another contact with Woojin's now fully erect cock. He once again takes the whole length inside his mouth and this time, he let the tip of Woojin's cock touch the base of his throat. He hums, pleased, when he hears the younger moaning his name when he swallows around him.

“Fuck, babe.” Woojin mutters, voice husky and it sends shivers down Jihoon's spine. “Do that again.” Jihoon does. Then after a few more bobs of head, Jihoon releases Woojin's dick, pretty lips moist with saliva, and he licks the pre-cum oozing from the tip like it's the tastiest thing he's ever tasted.

Woojin lets go of his hair and grabs onto one of his hand instead, pulling him into a messy kiss. His tongue running along the teeth before meeting with Jihoon's own and Woojin sucked on it for a little while before he goes back to nibbling on Jihoon's lower lip. “On your back, clothes off and spread your legs for me.” He commands and Jihoon gulps visibly because demanding Woojin is freaking hot.

When Woojin release him from the kiss, Jihoon scrambles to get every clothings off and let himself fall on his back, head comfortably resting on the pillow while his legs makes enough space for Woojin to settle in between them.

“Nuh uh.” The younger ,who checks on him after getting his shirt off, seems not satisfied at that and he pushes Jihoon's leg even wider apart, baring him completely and Jihoon can feel himself getting flushing in embarrassment. Woojin looks down at him, smirking. “Keep it like this.” Was the last thing Jihoon hears before he disappears in between his legs. Unable to see what's he going to do, Jihoon can only wait in anticipation.

Shivers spread around his body when he feels wet muscle running along his shaft and he shudders when he feels warmth around his balls. “Woojin- fuck-” His back arches, legs inching closer shut when Woojin sucks at them but the younger keeps him in place.

“What did I tell you.” Woojin says, pulling away and licking on his lips. Jihoon let out incoherent noises but keeps his trembling legs apart. “Good boy.” Woojin praises with a big smile, snaggletooth showing and all before he continues his unfinished business.

Jihoon expected continuation of what Woojin did earlier but he is once again surprised when he can feel his boyfriend's hot breath nearing his rim. Jihoon's breath quickens in anticipation and he can even feel himself twitching down there.

“Looking forward, huh?” Woojin teases but he is quick to give it to what Jihoon wants, or so Jihoon thought. He peppers kisses around the area, licking and touching everywhere but where Jihoon wants him to. And before he knows it, Woojin's already going further away from his entrance.

“Woojin!” Jihoon cries out in frustration while the male is enjoying himself, nibbling and marking Jihoon's smooth buttcheek.

“What is it, princess?” Woojin sing-song.

“I thought you're going to rim me?” Jihoon voices out his protests.

“I thought so too.” He answers and Jihoon let out a long whine at that which makes Woojin laughs. “You want to be eaten out that much?” He asks, climbing on top of Jihoon to press a kiss on his lips. “You love my tongue inside of you that much?” He continues, wet muscle sticking out and Jihoon takes it inside his mouth, sucking softly.

“Fuck yes. I love when you fuck me with your tongue, please, Woojinnie. I want it.” Jihoon moans as he feels Woojin's rough finger circling around his hole and he wants nothing more than Woojin to thrust the digit inside, to fuck him raw with his fingers.

“Do you prefer my tongue? Or my fingers?” Woojin dips his middle finger experimentally inside and Jihoon grunts, chasing after him when he pulls out again.

“Both, Woojinnie, both.”

“You're being greedy.”

“How can I not when it's you?” Jihoon chokes out, enough of the teasing. “I'm going to fucking cry if you don't give me anything, Woojin!”

That takes Woojin by surprise and he looks at him in amusement. “You're so spoilt.”

“Your fault.” Jihoon pouts and Woojin pulls away after one last kiss to grab on the lube on his drawer.

 _Finally,_ Jihoon breathes out when Woojin goes back to his position in between his legs. He pours out the banana flavoured lube into his hand, warming it up before he smoothly pushes in the digit without warning. Jihoon jumps in surprise when he feels the intrusion but urges Woojin to continue.

Woojin rocks one digit, curling and uncurling inside. “You're quite loose, huh. It slides in easily.”

“You were busy and I was lonely so..” Jihoon doesn't finish his sentence, moaning when Woojin brushes against a bundle of nerves inside him.

Woojin turns soft at that. Forget teasing, his baby has been lonely because he hasn't spend much time with him due to studying. He needs to make up for that.

He pulls back his fingers and before Jihoon can even complaint, he feels Woojin spreading his cheeks apart and the thing he's been wanting to be inside of him, intrudes. Jihoon moaned out Woojin's name. “Babe, fuck.” He breathes out, hips slowly rocking along the rhythm Woojin sets while he fucks him with his tongue. Slimy tongue wreaking havoc inside of him and Jihoon is suddenly grateful that he cleaned himself thoroughly before he came here even though he didn't expect this to happen.

Jihoon shudders whenever he hears that sinful but delicious slurping noises coming from Woojin and so lost in the pleasure Woojin's tongue is causing him, Jihoon doesn't realize when Woojin has freed one hand to grab onto Jihoon's neglected cock and start stroking slowly before gradually adding speed.

It's only matter of time until Jihoon is squirming, hands grabbing a fistful of the sheets as he can feel the building release. “Woojin, I'm close.”

Woojin answers with another slurp and Jihoon's arches his back, loud moans pouring as white spurts out from the tip of his cock and he lays limp when the last string of white is shot out but Woojin isn't planning to let him rest this early.

He pulls away, half of his face wet with saliva and he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

“Tired?” Woojin asks, kissing Jihoon yet again who whines when he can taste himself on Woojin. “Sorry but this is only the beginning.”

That was all the warning he get before Woojin is sucking his dick back to life, along with two fingers inside him, thrusting unforgivingly.

Jihoon cries at the oversensitivity, body thrashing around but damn Woojin and his strength easily subdued him. “Woojin, too much-!” But the younger isn't listening and he keeps working Jihoon through his oversensitive state until his cock sprung back alive.

“I hate you.” Jihoon mumbles, tears on the corner of his lips when Woojin let go of his dick but his fingers are still buried knuckle deep inside of him.

“You won't be saying that after you got this dick inside of you.” Woojin chuckles, entering yet another digit and soon, Jihoon is stuffed full with four fingers thrusting inside him.

“Feels good, Hoonie?”

Jihoon nods, “But it's not enough.”

“You want more finger? Don't tell me you're into fisting.”

“You know that's not what I mean, Wooj.” Jihoon mumbles, his lower body shakes at the force Woojin is using to finger him.

“Then what do you want? Tell me.”

“You. I want you.”

“But I'm here.”

Jihoon clicks his tongue. “I want your dick, Woojin. I want it deep inside me, so now can you please give in like you usually do and fuck me already?”

Woojin laughs out loud, pulling his fingers away.  “Okay, okay. I'm dying for some release too.” He says and reposition himself. He brought the fingers he used earlier to Jihoon's mouth who begrudgingly sucked on them while he presses himself inside Jihoon, inch by inch.

“Fuck-” Jihoon curses but is muffled by Woojin's fingers. He can feel Woojin 'ripping’ him open and God it feels so so good. When Woojin slides in completely, buried balls deep inside him, they both let out a contented sigh. They've missed this.

Woojin missed the warmth that he can only feel whenever he's inside Jihoon and Jihoon missed the way Woojin fills him so fully.

“Can we stay a bit like this?” It's Woojin who asked  and Jihoon is more than happy to comply so he nods.

Woojin smiles, leaning to hover over Jihoon and he brushes away the strands of hair before he presses loving kiss on his boyfriend's sweaty forehead. “I missed you.”

And for once, Jihoon isn’t feeling like being cheeky. So he answers : “I missed you too.”

Woojin smiles and they share one last kiss before Woojin starts moving. Thrusting in and out slowly, searching and testing for the rhythm they'll settle on and when he finds it, he begins to really fuck Jihoon into oblivion.

Every piston of his hips an accurate aim to Jihoon’s prostate and he indulges at the wanton moans and cries coming from Jihoon everytime he hit that one particular spot.

Woojin's hand rested on the older's hip, gripping so tightly it might bruises when they're done but both doesn't mind it. They keep moving in the pace they've set. Woojin thrusting in and Jihoon pushing back, both chasing after their release.

Jihoon jerks when he feels warm fingers taking his hardened nub, tweaking and rolling it in between and he arches into the touch, profanities spilling out from him when Woojin pinches.

“Woojin-” He breathes out and the younger spare him one look before he pick up his pace. Slamming almost brutally on his prostate and Jihoon is a crying mess because of the overwhelming pleasure, his previously sprawled leg now tight around Woojin's waist.

“I'm so close.” He announces from under Woojin and reaches for his aching cock to help himself to release but Woojin grabs onto Jihoon's hands and pin them on each side of him.

“No touching yourself. I want you to come from me fucking you alone.” He growls out and Jihoon's body writhes in protest but he is powerless against Woojin that he can do nothing but cry out as the familiar tingle spreads through his body.

Few more thrust later, Jihoon is spilling for the second time into his stomach.

“Good boy.” Woojin praises but his voice is strained as his moves begin to turn messy, he's probably close as well.

And Jihoon, despite still coming down from his high, helps by tightening his walls around Woojin.

“Fuck- gonna come inside you, babe.” Woojin groans and he comes while kissing Jihoon roughly who moans into his mouth when he feels Woojin's seeds spurting inside of him.

Woojin let himself relax on top of Jihoon, trying to catch his breath.

“You're heavy.” Jihoon complaints but he isn't pushing Woojin off, instead he's peppering kisses on the other's sweaty jaw. “And it's sticky.” He adds, referring to the cum on his stomach.

“Your fault not mine,” Woojin grunts but he sticks his tongue out to meet with Jihoon's when the other demands him to. They let their muscles tangle for awhile before Woojin is closing the distance and they are licking around each other's mouth lazily.

“I love you, Woojinnie.” Jihoon mumbles at the short time they part away to breathe.

“Me too. I love, I love, I love myself.” Woojin smirks and Jihoon hits him hard on the back. “I love you too, Hoonie. That hurts.” He hisses soon after, kissing marks on Jihoon's neck down to his collarbone and shoulder blades.

“You deserved that.” Jihoon hums contently, always loved when Woojin creates those red and purple marks on his skin to show him to whom he belongs too and then Jihoon too, would leave some on Woojin's beautiful tan skin albeit not as much.

“Do we stop here or are we going for round two?” Woojin asks while kissing Jihoon's jaw.

“We can stop. You still need to continue your study.”  Jihoon reasons, stroking Woojin's hair as the boy pulls his dick out of him. “You came so much. You're so pent up.” He adds when he can feel a leak from below him.

“I know. I have never relieved myself even once since our last sex which is like weeks ago.”

“That's horrible. My boyfriend is really working hard huh.” Jihoon kisses him on the cheek.

“For our future.” Woojin mumbles and let Jihoon baby him a bit. “Hoonie?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay?”

“Of course.”

“Spend the night?”

“If you want me too.”

Woojin smiles at that. “Okay, let's get cleaned up. We'll continue round two later.”

Jihoon mimics the expression. “Okay.”

 

Their day continues with Woojin drowning himself in his books and Jihoon making himself comfortable on the bed with newly changed sheet while he watch Woojin with a fond expression.

“Urgh why the fuck I want to be a doctor.” Woojin growls out of the blue and Jihoon, startled, cocks his head to the side.

“Ask yourself.”

“Why didn't I choose business or something, goddammit.”

Jihoon climbs off the bed and to the floor where Woojin is studying. He straddles the younger's lap and takes his face in his hand, kissing him softly on the lips. “Hey, take it easy, babe. You'll do great, I'm sure. Everything will be worth it in the end and you'll be the best doctor.” He blurts out and Woojin looks at him with a slight pout. Jihoon's finger traces the bruising mark on the Woojin's collarbone. “Just a little bit more, hang in there and I'll reward you later.”

“How?” Woojin asks, interested.

“I'll give you a show by fucking myself on your fingers?”

“What the fuck, that's hot. But you're the only one feeling good then.”

“I'll sit on your dick too.”

Woojin frowns at that. “Only that?”

Jihoon flicks Woojin on the forehead. “That's all I can think of. Got any other idea then?”

“What about.. Hey, can we do that again?”

“What?”

“Can I fuck you along with a vibrator?”

Jihoon's body halted and he gulps visibly, his wide doe eyes sparkling and he can already feels himself getting hard at the image. “Fuck yes. Do it. Do whatever you want to me, Woojinnie.”

The younger smirks and kiss Jihoon again. “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Same. Now get back to your study.”

“Aye sir.”

 

But around 10 minutes later, Woojin calls him again. “Jihoon?”

“What now?”

“I love you.”

“....”

“Say it back, you jigglypuff.”

“I love you too. Satisfied?”

“ _Very_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.11  
> Been awhile since i last written smut :( not that good but hope y'all enjoy it


End file.
